Seul l'un de nous deux peux vivre
by bad joke
Summary: Seul l'un de nous deux peux vivre Et ça sera moi. A mesure que les jours passaient, Kise soupçonnait un changement, il avait cette impression étrange d'être observé, mélangé à un mauvais pressentiment.


Seul l'un de nous deux peux vivre

 _ **Seul l'un de nous deux peux vivre  
Et sa sera moi**_

Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.  
S'infiltrant à une lenteur maligne, indescriptible, un fléau qu'on ne saurait voir. En fait, il avait toujours était là, dans son ombre, sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Pourtant Kise détenait un don qui aurait éliminé cette menace, il était même le seul, malheureusement il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez analyste. A partir d'un seul sms, et Kise avait perdu le contrôle de vie, décidant d'apparaître c'était désormais _**lui**_ qui tirait les ficelles.

\- Oye ! Tu as pas mal progressé, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que tu gagne hier

Une erreur de contacte surement avait-il pensé, ou plutôt une mauvaise blague, connaissant Aomine et son sens de l'humour parfois déplacé.  
Hormis cela, cette journée fut habituelle, _**seulement en apparence.**_ Il était loin de se douter des évènements à venir, cette machination qui se tramait à son insu.

Seul dans sa chambre, il regardait un vieux match de Teiko, tentant de mémoriser les gestes de ses anciens coéquipiers. Trop concentré, il n'avait pas remarqué certaines différences dans la pièce, des indices volontairement mal dissimulé pour attirer son attention. _**Il aurait dû.**_

 _ **_ Il observait studieusement son style, ses styles, sont mode de vie, analysant sa manière d'être, son physique_**_

\- Ryouta, c'est quel jour ton match ? cria sa mère dans la pièce avoisinante  
\- Samedi soir, répondit-il

A mesure que les jours passaient, Kise soupçonnait un changement, il avait cette impression étrange d'être observé, mélangé à ce mauvais pressentiment. La peur commençait à prendre possession de lui, mais il mettait ça sur le compte des films qu'il avait vu récemment, pour se rassurer.  
Lors de la demi-finale de la Winter-cup, son équipe perdit contre seirin, il avait donc préféré s'isoler chez lui afin de dissimuler sa frustration. _**Mais lui non.**_  
Vers minuit, il reçut un message de Kasamatsu

\- Merci pour le repas, rentre bien

Encore une fois, quelque chose d'étrange se produisait, mais ayant pour habitude de résoudre ses problèmes seuls, il ne préféra pas démentir à cet étrange message, sachant que cela ne ferait que le nuire. Au début, il avait cru que ses proches lui jouaient un tour, mais cela durée trop longtemps, trop de personnes semblaient l'avoir vu à des endroits où il n'était pas, même lors ce certains match amicaux où entrainements ou il n'avait pas pu venir.

\- Je suis fou, susurra-t-il

 _ **_ Il sourit, son plan machiavélique marchait à la perfection, comme il l'avait prévu, sa marionnette se mouvait à son gré. Et à force de l'observer, il finit par copier même ses pensées_**_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

Enfin il avait vu. Des objets avaient été placés dans sa chambre, une photo de lui à sa naissance, ainsi que deux lapins en peluche. Il se leva lentement, prenant ces objets pour une menace, **et cette fois il avait juste**.

Un détaille attira son attention. Il regarda attentivement le poster en face de son lit et passa sa main dessus. Un trou. Un bout avait été arraché à un endroit peu visible. C'est en décrochant l'affiche qu'il découvrit avec horreur un trou dans le mur dans lequel se trouvait une petite caméra. Finalement, ce n'était pas qu'un simple détaille.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

Il resta un moment sans réagir face à l'objet qu'il avait pris dans ses mains. Puis il se ressaisit, si il en avait trouvé une, d'autres pourrais être tout aussi bien dissimulé.  
Kise se mit donc à rechercher dans sa chambre des objets qu'il pensait dangereux _ **_Mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point _**_ ou des indices qui pourrai lui faire découvrir la vérité. En réalité, au fond de son être et grâce à son sens de la déduction, il savait déjà….

\- Maman je sors faire un tour  
\- A cette heure-ci ?

Sans répondre, Ryouta enfila un sweat, mit la capuche et sortit. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et ses fines couches de vêtements ne le protégeaient pas du froid. Il déambula dans les rues de Tokyo cherchant à oublier ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Ou non, au contraire, il ne faisait qui repenser. Une chose lui échappait encore, qui tirait les ficelles, et surtout, quel était sa motivation ? Question rhétorique, bien sûr qu'il savait, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait compris, il se souvenait de tout….  
Il atterrit dans un parc au centre de la ville, un très grand parc. Celui-ci avait les attraits d'une forêt, surtout cette nuit, c'était sombre. Et il s'éloigna toujours plus profond dans cette forêt, à l'endroit le plus reculé, ou même le jour personne ne venait. Un silence mortel régnait.

\- Je sais que tu es là

Des craquements de branches résonnèrent derrière lui, puis des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Enfin, il sentit _**sa**_ présence à ses côtés.

 _ **\- Cela faisait longtemps Ryouta  
**_ \- Pas assez malheureusement

Deux soupire à l'unisson, vraiment, ils étaient identiques. Même trop, cela en devenait troublant.

\- Alors c'était bien toi…  
 _ **\- Effectivement…**_

[…]

\- Enfin tu rentres, tu as vu l'heure ?  
\- Désolé maman, j'avais une affaire à régler

 _ **Seul l'un de nous deux peux vivre  
Et sa sera moi**_


End file.
